Thermoplastic polymers are excellent in transparency and excellent also in impact resistance, thus, widely used for food packaging vessels and daily miscellaneous goods. These thermoplastic polymers, however, have a problem of deterioration of processing stability due to lowering of flowability in molding processing.
As a thermoplastic polymer composition excellent in processing stability, there is a suggestion on a thermoplastic polymer composition comprising 2,4-di-t-amyl-6-[1-(3,5-di-t-amyl-2-hydroxyphenyl)ethyl]phenyl acrylate contained in a polybutadiene rubber, a kind of thermoplastic polymer (patent document 1).
Further, as a thermoplastic polymer composition excellent in processing stability, there is a suggestion on a thermoplastic polymer composition comprising tris(2,4-di-t-butylphenyl)phosphite contained in a polypropylene, a kind of thermoplastic polymer (patent document 2).    [Patent document 1] JP-A No. 1-168643 (examples)    [Patent document 2] JP-A No. 51-109050 (examples)